


where else am i bringing you, if not home?

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: the group goes out for meat and beer to celebrate getting into playoffs. certain things and feelings may have been exchanged between fits and michelle.
Relationships: FITS | Kim Dong-Eun/Michelle | Choi Min-Hyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	where else am i bringing you, if not home?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2019 when seoul dynasty just got into playoffs...  
took me this long to finally post it

Seoul Dynasty had managed to capture their first seasons playoffs appearance, and they had went out for barbeque as a mini celebration. After dinner, someone at their table suggested having alcoholic drinks, and there was another round of orders for beer and soju alike. Kim Dong-eon doesn’t take beer, but he sneaked in another round of snacks amongst their alcoholic orders.

Watching his older teammates getting drunk and heating up the overall atmosphere was fun. Watching Je-hong and Jin-mo yelling at each other before taking a unanimous pause to laugh at the other like a pair of married couple, was fun too. What was slightly unfun, however, was the thumping Dong-eon feels on the side of his shoulder.

Choi Min-hyuk has been headbutting him since the moment he got drunk.

“Dong-wan _ ie _ !”

“Yes, Min-hyuk hyung.”

“Mhm,” Dong-eon hears Min-hyuk hum in satisfied acknowledgement, before feeling another thump against his arm. He hears Seung-soo laugh, his voice coming from the other side of Min-hyuk.

“Poor Dong-eon, your arm is going to be so bruised at the end of the day.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Dong-eon answered with a smile, and Min-hyuk finds a bit of strength to lift his head up to face Seung-soo.

“Yeah! He said it’s fine,” Min-hyuk paused then burped, before reaching out for his half-filled glass of beer and downing it in one gulp. “So don’t worry about  _ my  _ Dong-eonie.”

Dong-eon feels Min-hyuk leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Dong- _ wan _ ie!”

“Yes, Min-hyuk hyung?”

“I want some snacks, I’m hungry.” Min-hyuk flung his hand towards the direction of the table, and Dong-eon had to catch it before he hit anything on the table. Dong-eon returned Min-hyuk’s hand to his side, reaching out again to grab a piece of chicken nugget amongst his platter of fried snacks.

“Here, Min-hyuk hyung,” Dong-eon waited for Min-hyuk to take the nugget away from his hand.

Min-hyuk raised his head from against Dong-eon’s shoulder, and looked at him expectantly.

“What.” Dong-eon deadpanned, already knowing what Min-hyuk is thinking about.

Min-hyuk just grinned at him. The dim, yellow lights of the restaurant that they’re eating at, basked Min-hyuk in a gentle glow. Dong-eon took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Dong-eon moved the hand with the nugget closer to Min-hyuk’s mouth, the older boy happily leaning forward and taking a bite out of it.

Dong-eon watched Min-hyuk chewing away, not realizing a smile had graced his own face.

“Wow, I’d ask you guys to get a room, but considering the fact that both of you are roommates...” Je-min teased from opposite Dong-eon and Min-hyuk, having an arm around a very flustered-looking Sung-hyuk. Sung-hyuk looked like he was blushing, but Dong-eon wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or otherwise. Not that it matters to him anyway.

Dong-eon was about to say something, but Min-hyuk managed to swallow his food fast enough to interrupt Dong-eon. “Hey, I want more of those.”

Min-hyuk gestured to the table again. Dong-eon took another piece of nugget from his plate.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some babysitting to do,” was the sentence Dong-eon used to dismiss Je-min, who laughed cheerfully at that.

A few hours later, the party’s over and they’re all headed back to their shared apartment unit. Dong-eon still feels Min-hyuk headbutting him on the shoulder every now and then. Dong-eon’s trying his best to hold Min-hyuk steady on his side, but Min-hyuk’s wobbly movements and persistent headbutting isn’t making his job any easier.

“Dong-eonie…?”

“Yes, Min-hyuk hyung?”

“Dong- _ wan _ ie!”

“Yes, I heard you the first time, Min-hyukie hyung.”

Min-hyuk feeling particularly chatty while drunk isn’t really helping things either.

“Where are we going, Dong-wan _ ie _ ?” Min-hyuk grinned, both arms circling around Dong-eon’s right arm.

“We’re going home, Min-hyuk hyung,” Dong-eon exercised his patience, pacing himself to match Min-hyuk’s steps. Jin-mo and Sung-hyuk were in front of them, flanked by both Je-hong and Je-min respectively. They looked like they were in a heated conversation with their other teammates up ahead, which Dong-eon had appreciated, because it allowed him this tiny bit of space and time together with Min-hyuk, lagging behind the bigger group.

“Oh? You’re bringing me home on our first night together? How bold of you,” Min-hyuk giggled, arms circling tighter around Dong-eon’s.

Dong-eon let out a loud, but slightly affectionate sigh. “We  _ live _ together, Min-hyuk hyung. Where else am I bringing you, if not home?” 

That seemed to set Min-hyuk’s mind gear spinning, for he went silent for a considerable while. Dong-eon took the opportunity to enjoy the momentary silence, listening to the chatter up ahead piercing through the considerably quiet neighbourhood, while having his love interest right by his side.

Dong-eon took a moment to re-evaluate his relationship with Min-hyuk. Min-hyuk is his first friend that he had made since joining Seoul Dynasty, and the fact that they’re roommates, leaves little to no room for secrets to be hidden from each other.

Aside from the fact that Dong-eon has had a crush on Min-hyuk for the longest time possible.

Dong-eon is aware of the fact that they share an unexceptionally close bond. They are definitely more than just friends, however, in their case, the line between friends and lovers is extremely blurred.

Like a half-filled glass, two halves of an argument arises.

Is the cup half empty? Is the cup half filled?

_ Are we just friends? Or are we something more? _

Dong-eon got lost in his own train of thought, before he was brought back to reality by another one of Min-hyuk’s headbutting.

“What are you thinking about, handsome?”

Dong-eon turned and looked at Min-hyuk, his beautiful, slanted eyes trained on him, his warm, soft body pressed against Dong-eon’s sides. One of the street lights shines down on them, glittering over Min-hyuk’s freshly-licked lips.

God, Dong-eon never wanted to kiss Min-hyuk so bad right now.

“Nothing,” Dong-eon answered, gently tugging Min-hyuk along to catch up with the others, which Min-hyuk gingerly followed beside Dong-eon.

They spent the rest of the walk hanging behind the big group up ahead, Min-hyuk’s grip never leaving Dong-eon’s arm. They joined in the conversation of the group as listeners, as part of the audience, and having time-off from their own thoughts felt nice.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the apartment block that they’re staying at. They bid each other goodbye, before splitting into groups to their respective floors. Jin-mo and Sung-hyuk teased Min-hyuk, who still seemed a little bit tipsy. He played along to their teases, but still holding tight to Dong-eon for balance.

“Go get some rest, Minhyukie,” Jin-mo chuckled, locking the front door to their apartment unit. “You look like you need it.”

Min-hyuk nodded, feigning a salute to Jin-mo, tugging Dong-eon to the direction of their shared room.

“Here, just lie down and sleep,” Dong-eon ushered Min-hyuk into their room after bidding a quick goodbye and goodnight to Jin-mo and Sung-hyuk. Min-hyuk dived straight down into his bed, face buried into the soft pillow.

“Augh, feels so good...” Min-hyuk muttered, and Dong-eon smiled a bit at that. In his eyes, Min-hyuk is always so effortlessly adorable. Dong-eon thought Min-hyuk would give in to sleep in the blink of an eye, so he took the chance to get changed into his night wear quickly, with his back facing their beds.

What he didn’t expect was for Min-hyuk to still be awake and looking at him when he’s done.

Dong-eon turned around, and Min-hyuk was grinning at him.

“Nice ass you got there.”

Dong-eon felt his heart skipped a beat, unsure if it’s from the shock of being caught, or from the surprise of being complimented by his crush. Maybe both. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No, but I’ll kiss  _ you  _ with this mouth instead.”

Dong-eon laughed, masking his thumping heartbeat. “Don’t joke around. Go to sleep, hyung.”

“I can’t sleep if you’re not here with me,” Min-hyuk picked at the hems of his shirt, looking like he was about to take it off. “It’s hot...”

“Oh! My bad, I forgot to turn the air-conditioning on,” Dong-eon turned around again to turn it on, the faint beep of the air-conditioning being the only noise in the room for a moment, before Min-hyuk filled the room with his voice.

“You’re always so kind, Dong-eon ah.”

“Huh? What are you on about?”

“So kind, yet so dumb sometimes...” Min-hyuk chuckled to himself, hands still moving up, looking like he’s still going to take his shirt off. “I’m not hot, Dong-eon ah. I want to have sex with you.”

Dong-eon felt his world crash for a moment.

Min-hyuk then roared into laughter.

“The  _ look  _ on your face!” Min-hyuk laughed, hazy eyes still fixed onto Dong-eon, whose facial expression looked like it had cycled through all possible shades of the human emotion. 

Which was partly true. Dong-eon felt shock, surprise, anger from being pranked, a shade of relief and sadness from Min-hyuk’s words  _ being _ a prank, all mixed together in a big pot of mess. But he collected himself quickly, reminding himself that Min-hyuk is drunk and nothing he says right now would make any sense.

“Just... Go to sleep, Min-hyuk hyung.”

Min-hyuk was still giggling at him. “I love you, Kim Dong-eon.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Dong-eon feels his heart clench at playing off his true feelings so casually, but he reminded himself of the fact that Min-hyuk is  _ drunk _ and his words don't matter because it’s not the  _ true  _ Choi Min-hyuk he’s speaking to.

“No I mean like, I  _ love  _ you. Romantically.”

“You’re drunk, and I’m not letting you get me twice in one night.”

“What do I have to do to make you believe me, Dong-eon ah?” Min-hyuk rolled over to the side, eyes staring at Dong-eon’s empty bed as he continued, not looking at Dong-eon as he spoke, his voice lowering. “I’m always a coward, always afraid of  _ something _ , afraid that you won’t love me back, afraid that I’m just thinking too much, even though I really want to believe that you’re being so nice and gentle to me because you  _ love me back _ , and not because you’re just a naturally nice person...”

Feeling a blast of cold air from the air-conditioning, Min-hyuk pulled his bed sheets up to his head. “Turn off the lights, Dong-eon ah. I’m going to sleep.”

Dong-eon’s body reacted before his mind could finish processing what Min-hyuk just said. He flipped the light switch with his finger, however, his mind is still having a heated battle with itself in trying to figure out if Min-hyuk really just said he loves him back.

But the fatigue of having a long day and the multiple shocks he had felt in the past few minutes, are starting to tear down at Dong-eon’s grip on reality.

He allowed himself another moment in the dark, standing there quietly as he looked towards the direction of Min-hyuk’s bed. The outlined body beneath the sheets doesn’t seem to move much anymore. Dong-eon lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Dong-eon thinks Min-hyuk should already be asleep. He walked back to his bed, sitting on the edge of it and took one last look at Min-hyuk’s side of the room.

“Good night, Min-hyuk hyung.” Hesitating, Dong-eon added. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” came from beneath Min-hyuk’s sheets.

Dong-eon chuckled. “Tell that to my face first thing in the morning then, you  _ coward _ .”

“Okay,” Min-hyuk mumbled, and that was the last thing Dong-eon heard from Min-hyuk’s side of the bed.

Dong-eon hopes for the best as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> does this has the potential to turn into a drunk sex fic? definitely. but i didnt go down that route  
or should i?  
also posting two fitschelle fics in a row... maybe im a legend


End file.
